Ne0 Genesis
by WWWo4ndr3woCOM
Summary: my former digimon story, lost my account... wanted it back under my account name... started it off... hit me up with a review... should i keep working on it?


The Life Before There Destiny  
  
How can someone like these puny kids destroy me! These digi destined kids aren't a match for me! The sound of Psychomon filled the digital universe. Outside eight digi destined kids commanded there digimon to destroy the gate to Psychomon's "castle" they each had a digimon to themselves. This is the begging of a new saga. The first saga of the digi destined. These "kids" will be the first to know the digital world inside and out before coutless other digi destined.  
  
And the saga begins  
  
Hayoto flicked on the light switch to his bedroom.  
  
How will I ever clean this mess up! I can't spend my day here when all my other friends are spending there time outside playing basketball or playing games. He threw his palm pilot on his desk. Grrrr. Sometimes I wish I had an easier life. I wish I was more organized. Shoot, even smarter! Other friends he was smart enough but he needed more knowledge!  
  
Amuro sat down to his load of homework thinking he would never get all of this done.  
  
Somehow he thought that his parents forced him to go to a college prep school.  
  
His parents tolled him today e=mc2 tomorrow a millionaire. He could here his mom and dad's voice; You could have done better! What is this? An A minus?! Why not try to get an A plus next time! He fumbled around with his new calculator he got every year. Why can't I get something else like a basketball!  
  
Sakura took off her headphones and placed them on her desk. She was in the library for the last month sick of home. She hated home. There was nothing to do at home. All she did at home was work, eat, work, and sleep. There was nothing, nothing! That's why she stayed at the library listening to her MP3 Player. She went down to her to Math work. She sighed.  
  
These problems are impossible to do! These worksheets are pointless. I won't need this in my life! Graphing these things won't help me in life!  
  
Everyone in the library stared at her. He shrunk down in her chair feeling embarrassed.  
  
A fat librarian came to her.  
  
If you don't quiet down I will have to ask you to leave.  
  
What do they pay these people! She as fat as a cow!  
  
Lorraine was running down the street with her team lagging behind thinking to herself. As she walked she didn't notice a boy. The boy was playing around with a graphic organizer, probably surfing the net. They collided. She fell down and the guy dropped his palm pilot. She reached for the palm pilot and the boy did also. They boys hand fell over the girls and Lorraine pulled back. She took the palm pilot and dusted it off.  
  
I hope it's not broken. Lorraine cringed. If she only was paying attention to the road.  
  
The boy replied  
  
No! I apologize. I shouldn't have been playing around with my organizer.  
  
She stuttered my name is Lorraine, what's yours? My name is Rei. Lorraine got to her feet and Rei also. She looked back. The team was already at the intersection. She said well nice meeting you and Rei did to.  
  
Got to go and Lorraine sprinted off.  
  
Carmel sprinted down the field with the ball. The game was tied up at seven. She slipped passed a defender and shot the ball. The goalie missed it completely! She collapsed on the ground with relief. Her teammates helped her up. Her coach praised her. Her mother and father, even friends said she was athletic. She practiced hard in sports and she also had brains. She had a 3.5 G.P.A. The sun was setting in the horizon and she was jogging to her mom's car when she was done with her game.  
  
Meiko was under a shady tree drawing the sunset. Her friend Hikira was sitting next to her.  
  
Mieko- The sunset's so pretty. People should pay attention to life. It's a wonderful thing to know.  
  
Hikira- Of course but some people don't have the time to watch the wonderful things of life.  
  
She kept drawing the sunset.  
  
Kiro switched weapons. He fired! An icy blue beam shot across the field of view. The other gear was quick but not quick enough for the shot. The shot hit him straight on his head. The head flew of as the light gear and it crumpled to the ground. Kiro loved the adrenaline that flowed through him. He took of his VR Helmet off.  
  
Kiro- Haruto! You can't win with a light gear and try to dodge every single shot I make.  
  
Yeah but every attack I do you could block or counter attack me even harder.  
  
Let's try one more game.  
  
Haruto- Yeah but this time Im gonna beat you.  
  
Kiro laughed- Or die trying!  
  
Rei was flying through the air. After a couple of seconds of airtime he smashed into the ground with a feeling of accomplishment. A Kickflip 900. Most skaters couldn't land something like that. Somewhere in the crowed yelled  
  
POSER!  
  
Paul yelled back  
  
A heck of a good poser!  
  
He continued to skate the night off.  
  
Authors Note: This is my first fanfic of this web site. The people in the story are real people except that they have different names. Well please please review! The next chapter in the first saga will be up soon! 


End file.
